


程序解锁的具体办法

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: Hank的小黑猫~





	程序解锁的具体办法

“住手！康纳！我说了住手！别去抓你的…耳朵！”  
安德森副队长一边开车一边大声的阻止后座上他的搭档，从后视镜里他看到这一路上RK800都在不断的用手去抓挠自己头上那两只毛茸茸的……猫耳！  
对于自己搭档瞒着自己去夏蜜尔街那种地方调查情报这种事，安德森副队长已经快气疯了，才“出生”几个月的谈判专家显然对人类的阴线狡诈预估不足，当汉克接到情报的时候，他失踪两天的仿生人搭档已经被改造成了某种特殊的性爱型号，庆幸的是他赶在这小家伙被卖掉以前把他救出来了，但是，麻烦的是……汉克看了看后视镜，很无奈的叹了口气，像一只猫咪一样蜷伏在后座上的RK800听话的不再玩弄自己的耳朵，但他开始玩儿起自己的尾巴来，而且，是以一种十分色情的姿态。  
他还穿着汉克把他救出来时候的那身衣服，不，那几乎不能称之为衣服，只不过几根交织绑缚的皮带而已，毛茸茸的长尾巴从仿生人的尾骨出伸出来，尾巴尖儿随着仿生人烦躁不安的扭动而在蜜粉色的腰肢上扫来扫去……  
真他妈真要命啊！汉克咽了一下口水，迫使自己将目光从后视镜移开，虽然他知道那是康纳，他的搭档，被该死的病毒程序驱使得状态混乱的康纳，但他还是感到有些口干舌燥甚至裤裆发紧。  
然而，更要命的是他目前都改变不了康纳这样的状态！  
第一时间他就将康纳带去仿生人的维修中心想要先把那两只耳朵、还有尾巴摘下来，但得到的答复是这个组件跟康纳被植入的性爱程序是绑定的，除非先解锁软件程序，才能将组件取下来，而且程序非官方，所以破解需要一定的时间，想要做到不造成任何数据缺损的完美破解，最快也要24小时左右才行。  
所以最后，汉克只能留下康纳的病毒程序副本，然后按照工作人员的要求将康纳先带回家，毕竟——“这台可是RK800的原型机，存放在我们这里万一出什么问题，我们赔不起啊！”  
不过幸好带回来了，汉克叹息着又撇了一眼后视镜，哦该死的，这只不安分的“猫咪”已经不满足于尾巴，他开始舔着唇玩弄起自己的性器来了，像人类男性少年时期一样的仿生器官几乎可以说是精巧，在小家伙细嫩的手掌中被搓揉得翘立起来，干净的肉粉色被细细的黑色皮带交叉缚住——妈的！这让人怎么开车！  
“康纳！给我停下来！清醒一点！！”  
汉克一边加快车速一边伸手解了自己衬衣的一颗扣子，操！这天气太热了，不是吗？  
但安德森副队长的怒吼并没能让康纳停下手上的动作，不是不想，而是……他真的必须做点什么来缓解特定程序控制下不断升高的压力值，那些被恶意篡改的性欲数据令他难受极了，他的CPU发烫，身体发软，下身被改装的组件又痒又热还不断的流出水来，只有抚摸才能令他稍微感到好受那么一点点，不…很糟糕……现在抚摸也并不能缓解太多……  
他当然很想告诉汉克他很难受，他也很想说“对不起”，实际上被对方抓到的那一刻他就后悔了，他不该瞒着汉克出来的，他没想过只是一个小小的凶杀案涉及到的竟是连军用型号都改装的国际性犯罪集团，防御程序被锁定，机体被打开和改造的那一刻他感到了前所未有的恐惧，但幸好，在他即将被装箱运往国外卖掉的时候，汉克赶到了……  
RK800通过后视镜看着他的副队长，那双焦灼的蓝色眼睛带给了他一些慰藉，却又惹起更多的渴望，他在脑内模拟着汉克将他压倒，拉开他的双腿狠狠进入他，他的手指仍在玩弄着自己的仿生阴茎以及后方蜜粉色略有些女性化的入口，他停不下来，他希望汉克能帮帮他，但他却没办法说话，他的发音系统同样被病毒程序锁定，在解除锁定之前，他现在张嘴只能发出“啊啊”或者“喵喵”的叫声。  
“康纳！！该死……”  
人类狠狠的捶了一下方向盘，就算眼睛忍着不去看后视镜，耳朵里也不断的传来RK800哼哼唧唧的细小呻吟，汉克当然知道康纳在干什么，该死的那只小喵咪正在他的汽车后座上扭动着操弄他自己，汉克甚至能听见手指进出时暧昧的水声……这样见鬼的状态还要等24小时？！开什么玩笑！24分钟都是煎熬！  
感谢这段路不算太长，在后座软绵的猫叫声变得更加娇媚之前，安德森副队长一脚将车转进了自家院子里停下，然后跳下来拉开车门：“康纳…我们得想点别的办法解决。”

被从后座上抱出来的时候，长长的猫尾自然的缠绕在了人类的手臂上，康纳不自觉地搂紧安德森副队长，像只真正的猫咪一样伸出舌头舔了舔人类滚动的喉结，贪婪的呼吸着汉克身上熟悉的气息，但很快他就被汉克从脖子上拎了下来，RK800被放在人类那张宽大柔软的床上。  
“咳、康纳，你知道这样下去不行，我们…最好解决一下！”  
人类一边说着一边拉扯着自己的衬衣领子，半敞开的衣领下，毛发浓密的胸口起伏剧烈。  
当然！必须解决一下！  
康纳眼睛一亮，他真的难受极了，他很高兴汉克愿意“帮忙”，虽然当他注意到老警探双腿间明显凸起的形状时他的处理器卡顿了一下，仅凭目测他就能判断那东西有多大，至少绝不是一只手能握住的尺寸，选择这样一个大家伙来为自己“开苞”显然有点勉强……但如果必须经由这样的途径解锁程序，那他并不想求助于别人，只能是汉克，他的安德森副队长……  
所以小仿生人几乎立刻、毫不犹豫的搂住人类的脖子去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
“呃、我并不是…我是说我并不是想乘人之危。但那些维修员说其实这是最快的办法…所以、嘿、嘿！等会儿、等会儿！”  
老警探磕磕巴巴的解释还没说话，康纳的手已经伸进了他的裤子里去。  
“操你的！哦不、我是说病毒…该死！你是有多想要！”  
人类喘着气任由RK800将他的欲望从棉质内裤里解放出来，实际上他已经硬得连前戏都可以省掉了，当然康纳看上去也是这么想的，他几乎还没等汉克脱完裤子就将那根东西引到了自己张开的双腿间，那里的入口粉嫩湿软，还在车上的时候就已经被他自己玩弄到水光淋漓，他已经把自己准备得足够充分。  
不过，真是这样吗？  
当人类火热的前端抵着那处饥渴的小口往里顶动时，汉克还是明显察觉到身下的小猫全身都僵了一下，哦，他在害怕？人类亲吻了一下RK800湿漉漉的眼睛，小家伙被情欲染得水淋淋的眼睛里透着几丝紧张。  
“别怕，康纳…你知道我们得这么做，放松乖孩子，现在我要进入你了…”  
汉克没有给他犹豫的机会，一个挺身就破开了那处滑腻的入口，小猫发出一声短促尖叫。  
汉克、等等…慢一点……  
猫尾反射性的缠紧了人类的大腿，康纳搂紧汉克的脖子几乎全身都在发抖，就算有性爱模块的支持，初次启用的组件面对这样庞然大物的侵入也还是有些难以承受起来，凶猛的怪兽在他下身敏感的腔道中强势挺进，撑得有些发痛的内壁让他想要求饶，想求副队长轻一点，但喉咙里发出的只有软绵绵的“喵啊”声，这声音显然让人误会。  
“很舒服？我才进去，小猫咪你就叫成这样了……”  
人类顶了顶腰，这该死的仿生人里面原来是这样的，比女人更紧窄，却又火热滑软，随便动一动就能听到黏腻的水声，力度稍大一点就整个的开始收缩抽搐，简直让人失控。  
“你里面可真紧，该死的…噢、康纳…然后呢？我该怎么做？就这样干你就可以了？还是…有什么开关之类的？”人类一边喘着粗气一边变换着角度在仿生人肠道内探索着，“这里？还是…这里？”  
不、不、都不是！轻点…啊……  
康纳几乎快哭出来了，过于雄伟的性器在他体内横冲直撞，从未体验过的酸胀和快感冲击着他的感受器，然而机体的高压力值并没有得到缓解，他还需要更多、更深，仿生人扭动着腰努力吞吸着那大东西，他当然知道解锁装置的开关在哪儿，现在…还不够，还没达到……  
“嘿！慢点、别急！你的小屁股都快被顶坏了！放松…你这样我会把你操死的…”  
感受到康纳的急切，人类的大手拍打了一下RK800夹得紧紧的小屁股，配合着小家伙的扭动又往里重重的顶弄了两下，痉挛着的腔道尽头，他顶到一处幼嫩的软肉。  
“喵！嗯、喵啊……”  
RK800发出急促的喘吟，像惊慌的猫咪一样呜咽起来，手攀着汉克的肩，连下身的腔道都收紧了。  
“好了好了，乖，是那儿？”  
汉克抚摸着他抖动的耳朵，亲吻着耳尖上的绒毛，他明显感到康纳紧紧包裹着他的腔道内一阵阵的抽动着，那里变得更湿了，温热滑腻的液体从被他顶磨着的那个软腔里涌出。  
“这是哪儿？嗯？能让你怀上小猫咪的地方？告诉我…你一窝能生几个？”  
人类舔咬着猫咪的耳朵，露骨的话语让小猫警官的脸红得发烫，那里是人类为他改装的子宫，当然怀孕是不能的，他现在只是个性爱机器，那也是了满足人类欲望发泄而设计的，藏着性爱程序的解锁感性区域，不过，仅仅是这样在入口处的顶弄是完全不够的……  
进去、汉克！我需要你操进去！力度和次数，一样都不能少啊…  
RK800哀求的眼睛望着他的副队长，这近乎天真而有些可怜兮兮的样子令人类有点心生怜悯起来。  
“我…弄疼你了？那我轻点？操…这到底要怎么才能解锁？”  
人类嘀咕着放慢了动作，甚至从刚刚顶入的狭窄腔体中退出去了一些。  
不不！别出去！这样不行…还不够、副队长……  
喵喵乱叫却又无法表达的小猫几乎急得快哭了，好不容易系统都提示进入到解锁流程了怎么副队长却退出去了呢？不！不行……  
被修改了力量参数的小仿生人吃力的推搡着身上的人类。  
“怎么了？”  
汉克有点不明所以，但就在他犹豫的直起身时，康纳撑起身一把将他仰面按在床上，自己翻身骑了上去。  
“哦！该死的、康纳！”  
在人类的低吼中，性器再次被吞入紧窄之处，并由于体位的缘故而一鼓作气的顶入到那片软腔之中，小猫尖叫着哭出声来，为了满足人类特殊癖好而设计的子宫组件细腻度高于任何一处，反馈程式也更加敏感，越是被操弄就越会紧紧的包裹住人类的器官，酸软和胀痛的数据占据了RK800先进的处理器，但这并没有完，性爱程序进入解锁流程，他还需要更多的冲刺和撞击。  
“原来是…这里？操…妈的那些家伙怎么想的！”看着小家伙咬着唇努力起伏的样子，汉克大致猜到了，“是需要我操到你这里来是吗？”  
人类握着小仿生人的手掌抚摸在小腹被顶出的弧度上，柔软的腹壁下甚至可以感受到凸起物的形状，又烫又硬的抵在他软嫩的腔体中，小康纳人红着眼圈点了点头。  
“噢…那就来吧宝贝！希望你的小子宫足够结实……”  
人类按着小猫咪纤细的胯骨向下压，腰上开始狠狠的挺动着又深又猛的操弄起小家伙紧小火热的软腔来，每一次顶入都像要那团滑嫩的软肉捣坏一般。  
“这样的力度…够不够？还要再快一些吗？嗯？或者再深一点？”  
不不、够了！已经……太过了…啊！副队长、好深…呜…汉克…  
数据不断传入，撞击、摩擦、分泌液的溢出……解锁进度渐渐完成，人类冲刺的力度也越来越快，康纳拼命扭动着，也不知道是迎合还是想要逃离，他的尾巴不受控制的胡乱拍打和缠绕着，大量的泪水模糊了光学处理器，连喵呜的声音都变得沙哑，他听见汉克在低吼着咒骂什么，似乎是“那些该死的家伙”，又似乎是“你是我的”，或者“…我会干死你”之类，但那已经不重要了，康纳甚至分不出内存去处理他听到的信息数据，从被摩擦得过度的腔体内传来的酸痛炙热已经将他的处理器整个淹没在了快感之中……  
汉克！汉克！！啊、不…汉克！  
“汉克！！！”  
在解锁完成的那一刻，他喊出了这个名字，而人类怒吼着将精液灌进了他的子宫。

检测到人类DNA物质，系统自动确认专属关系绑定。

“汉克……”找回了自己声音的RK800抚摸着微微凸起的小腹，动了动头上的毛绒耳朵，“系统提示，关系绑定确认……我是你的了。”  
“嗯哼～”人类的大手懒洋洋的在小猫咪的尾巴上捋了一把，“你本来就是。”


End file.
